1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting device, a light-emitting system including the same, and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a light-emitting device having improved light dispersion efficiency while having a reduced manufacturing cost, a light-emitting system including the same, and fabricating methods of the light-emitting device and the light-emitting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting elements, such as LEDs (light-emitting diodes), emit light by coupling between electrons and holes. In general, the light-emitting element has low power consumption characteristics, a long life span, a sufficiently small size to be provided in a small space, and high shock resistance.
In a light emitting diode (LED) device, light-emitting elements are mounted on a substrate, and a transparent resin layer covers top surfaces of the light-emitting elements to protect the light-emitting elements while allowing light emitted from the light-emitting elements to be easily extracted to the outside. In this case, one transparent resin layer is provided in a convex dome shape covering one light-emitting element.
LEDs are used for illumination or display. LEDs used for illumination are generally divided LEDs for indoor/outdoor illumination, which require uniform dispersion over a wide area, and LEDs for transportation, which require linearity of light. It is desirable to use an LED suited for the purpose.